Non-volatile memory (NVM) devices are able to retain stored data even when the power supply is interrupted. Non-volatile memory devices include flash devices which can be programmed using electrical signals. The memory transistor can be of various types. For example, the memory transistor may have a stacked gate structure having a control gate over a floating gate and a select gate adjacent the control and floating gates.
During fabrication of the memory devices, unwanted dopants from implants are trapped in the oxide separating the control gate and select gate. This causes damage to the oxide and bridging can occur between the select gate and control gate due to unwanted dopant which can lead to shorting. These issues cause defects or failures, impacting device yields.
The present disclosure is directed to a method of forming a memory cell with improved performance and reliability.